Como si fuera cierto
by AteneaCullenSwan
Summary: Garrett era un alcohólico, su mujer murió hace unos años atrás sin que el pudiera evitar nada, pero, ¿Existe algo en esta vida que sea del todo evitable? El conoce a Isabella Swan, testaruda y trabajadora. Solo que nadie la conoce, y la manera en que el llega a conocerla debería asustar a cualquiera.
1. Chapter 1

Mi nombre es Garrett No trabajo, pero tengo dinero. No hago nada Solo pego mi culo en el sofá para ver un buen programa de tv..

Me gusta tomar cerveza, soy casi un alcohólico.. pero no me interesa, mi familia se ha aislado de mi por ser un deprimido he amargado..  
>Mi mujer murió hace años.. esa muerte fue producida por un derrame cerebral que le dio de repente y pues, no aguanto eso..<br>Me abandono en este horrible mundo ¿Y qué? Solo espero morir algún día con el sofá pegado en mi culo ya que soy muy cobarde para acabar con mi vida por mi propia mano. Solo necesito una buena cerveza en la mano.  
>Un día buscando un buen departamento para mí solo, encontré uno precioso. Con un sofá cómodo, era todo lo qué yo buscaba.. allí podría pegar mi gran trasero por toda una eternidad y de seguro no me daría calambre.<br>Hasta que un día, vi algo muy extraño en ese lugar…

* * *

><p>Bueno, hola de nuevo. <strong>Esta historia no es sobre Edward y bella, sino sobre Garrett y bella.<strong>

**La historia en si no me pertenece, Solo es una adaptación de la película "Como si fuera cierto" Con los personajes de Meyer.**

**Espero les agrade:)) **

**Muchos saludos.**


	2. Chapter 3

CAP pov Bella.  
>Estaba yo en un hermoso jardín muy feliz, era el jardín que yo siempre había querido tener, grandes rosas y flores de todos los colores y tipos. Lo amaba, era lo que yo quería siempre. Relajarme allí durante horas. Sonreír como una loca de Psiquiatría.<br>Pero vivía tan ocupada en mi trabajo que no tenía tiempo de plantar plantas.  
>Estaba muy relajada en ese jardín hermoso.<br>Cuando sentí una mano en mi hombro, la mano/despertador siempre me despertaba cuando dormía durante las rondas. Era terrible.  
>- Isabella levántate.<br>Yo solo suspire y me espabile de una vez.  
>- Cuanto he dormido?<p>

Ella miro el reloj que siempre llevaba en manos y luego volteo su mirada hacia mi.  
>- Umm unos seis minutos.<br>Abrí muy bien los ojos. Me di una cachetada y me levante de la silla.  
>- Gracias por despertarme.-suspire levantándome.- Voy enseguida.<br>Fui a la máquina de café a tome un vaso y lo llene.

- Hey!- Alguien me grito a mis espaldas. - ¿Que haces aquí todavía? ¿Cuantas horas llevas?  
>Era Angela, una doctora que trabajaba junto a mi en el hospital. Mas bien era mi jefa, contaba las horas de mis rondas y me realizaba el informe mensual de mi comportamiento.<br>-23- Respondí incomoda, me enviaría a casa y yo quería el puesto mayor. Tenia que esforzarme.  
>- 23? – dijo sorprendida – vete a casa Bella.<br>- Así no conseguiré el puesto de titular. -Dije bebiendo de mi café.  
>Iba caminando por el pasillo revisando unos papeles de los pacientes que me tocaban, tenia muchísimos pacientes por delante, ¿Y aun me pedían que me fuera a casa?<p>

Aunque era negligencia medica si no lo hacían. buee...

- Eh hola. - Su sonrisa hizo que mi amargura floreciera. - Me he ocupado del paciente de la habitación numero dos mientras dormías.  
>Mike. Lo odiaba, era odioso y quería quedarse con mi puesto de titular. Pero no lo dejaría, Había luchado mucho por tenerlo. Mientras el solo se acostaba con todas las perras del hospital yo trabajaba y nunca tendría mi puesto.<p>

¡Primero muerta!

- No estaba durmiendo. - Respondí de mala gana.  
>- Si claro.<br>Y se marchó de allí.  
>- Te toca en el 5 y en el 8. – dijo ben. Me dejo unos papeles y se alejo inmediatamente de mi.<p>

Los internos de urgencia estaban ocupados, por lo tanto estábamos saturados de trabajo. Y es por ello que no debía irme a casa.

Entre a la habitación 5 a atender a un paciente.  
>- ¿Alguien ha visto a Jessica? - Pregunte por la chica que me había despertado hace un momento.<br>- Estoy aquí. - Salio de su escondite y camino a paso rápido hacia mi.

Llegamos a la cama del paciente.  
>- Hola señor - Mire la libreta. - Jeremias. - Respire profundo siguiendo el protocolo. - soy la doctora Swan. – dije, le susurre al oído a jessica las pruebas que había que hacerle al paciente, ella asintió y se marcho fuera del consultorio..- puedo hacer algo por usted para que se sienta más cómodo?<br>- ¿Casarse conmigo?  
>¿En serio? Un señor proveniente de la era de los dinosaurios me pedía matrimonio, genial.<br>- Que maravilla... - Amplie mis ojos con sorpresa.  
>- Ya tengo los papeles de la boda, Mi hija los tiene en el coche– dijo.<br>- Entonces como voy a negarme? Llamare a mi hermana para ver si me presta su vestido. Usted quédese aquí. – dije. Mire a Jessica que volvia con algunas cosas para examinarle:  
>- Vigila a mi prometido – le dije a jessica. – vamos a reducir la morfina.<p>

Tome más de 4 cafés en media hora para mantenerme despierta.  
>Llegaron muchos enfermos, y personas que habían tenido accidentes. Pero así era la vida hospitalaria, y estaba mas acostumbrada que nunca a pesar de las condiciones en las que mi cerebro estaban.<br>Llego Uno con el hombro dislocado, le tuve que colocar el hombro en su lugar.  
>Llego un hombre con media cabeza rota. Se la tuve que coser y curar<p>

Un hombre de unos treinta años flacucho y horrendo besaba la pared. Mike lo quito de allí y él lo volteó y lo puso contra la pared ahorcándolo, un enfermero me llamo y yo le coloque calmante en su trasero.  
>- Gracias Bells. – dijo el tarado de Mike.<br>- De nada.

Una niña lloraba y infle un guante de hule y le dibuje una carita sonriente y me lo coloque en frente de la cara. Por fin la niña sonrió.  
>Tome 5 cafés más.<br>Caminaba por el pasillo y el señor Jeremias estaba en frente de mi.  
>- Señor Jeremias. - Lo tome por el brazo para regresarlo a su habitación.<br>- Doctora! ¿Quiere casarse conmigo?  
>- Por supuesto señor, pero debe ponerse una bata.<br>Cuando le mire por detrás se le veía su arrugado trasero, le sonreí con gracia. Mire a la enfermera que le adjuntaron al señor J.  
>- Jenni lleva al señor J a su habitación y ponle una bata.<br>- lYa lo llevo.

Entre al baño y estaba angela colocándose base debajo de los ojos.  
>- Angela! Que haces?<br>- He descubierto que mis ojeras asustan a los pacientes.- dijo - Tengo una cita con mi ex y su madre. Ella no sabe que ya estamos divorciados y la verdad no quiero causar un infarto a una anciana.  
>Laurent reía ante su comentario.<br>- Tienes suerte. Solo tienes que preocuparte por ti misma.-Me palmeo en el hombro.  
>Miles de pensamientos pasaron por mi cabeza.<br>Vivía sola.  
>No tenía novio<br>Ni hijos.  
>No tenía tiempo para mi.<br>Solo tenía tiempo para mi trabajo.  
>No tenía a nadie solo a mi hermana y a mis sobrinas.<br>Y ya ni siquiera las veía.  
>Algo borro todos mis pensamientos<br>- Doctora Swan está allí?  
>- Si en un momento salgo.<br>Era ben.  
>- Un tobillo torcido – dijo mostrándome una placa. Yo lo visualice<br>- No hay fractura , ponle una venda y envíalo a casa.  
>Sonó mi teléfono.<br>- ¿Diga?  
>- Vas a venir?<br>- Sí, claro como no ir? Ahora voy. – era mi hermana alice.  
>- Bien porque ese chico es genial.<br>- Le conoces? - dije.  
>- La verdad es que no le conozco en persona.<br>- Oye alice , no inventes. No querrás presentarme a un desconocido.  
>- Es amigo de un amigo. Y me dice que es muy simpático.<br>- Oh no, ¿Que significa eso? - le grite al auricular- Que es un gordo con sentido del humor? Otra vez no alice.  
>- Mira me ha tocado mucho convencerle, el tampoco hace mucho estas cosas. Niñas pueden jugar en otra parte? – grito – hay seis habitaciones más en casa, denle una mano a mama. Esto es un infierno, más vale que vengas.<br>- Lo intentare pero esta noche tengo muchas cosas que hacer.  
>- No me vengas con eso Bella.<br>- Que has hecho de comer? Solo tengo en el estómago una ensalada. Si me dan un elefante me lo comería sin dudar.  
>- La receta de mama, y no digas que engorda.<br>- Vale alice.  
>- QUIEN HA METIDO A BOB ESPONJA EN LA PASTA? – grito. Yo colgué.<br>Camine por el pasillo. Al loco que le inyecte un calmante me quería morder.  
>El señor J me pidió por tercera vez que me casara con el.<br>- Isabella.

El jefe del hospital me hablaba, no sabia si era para bien o para mal. Pero intente colocar la mejor expresion en mi cara que tenia.  
>- Si dígame doctor?<br>- Quería esperar hasta mañana, pero creo que ya he tomado una decisión.  
>Ya la sabía. Le daría el trabajo al estúpido de Mike y me votarían a mí.<br>- Tienes el titular.  
>Oh dios!<br>- Oh gracias doctor. Gracias.  
>Salte hacia él y lo abrase fuertemente<br>- Oh disculpe doctor.  
>- Te lo has ganado Bella. - A diferencias de otros te la pasas más preocupada por tus pacientes que por ti misma. Es un poco arriesgado pero me gusta.<br>- No se cómo agradecerle esta oportunidad. Hay tanto que hacer por aquí. Y me muero por empezar.  
>Di la vuelta.<br>- ¿Bella?  
>- Si?<br>- Ahora lo único que necesito es que te vayas a casa.  
>- Pero señor tengo…. – no me dejo terminar.<br>- Vete, llevas aquí 26 horas.  
>Lo mire sorprendida.<p>

-¿que?  
>- Yo Lo sé todo.<br>Y salió caminando de allí.

Me arregle lo más rápido que pude y fui al estacionamiento por mi coche.  
>Llovía fuerte.<br>Iba hablando con alice, pidiéndole disculpas por la tardanza. Y diciéndole también que me habían dado un mejor puesto en el hospital…  
>Después de decirle todo lo que me había pasado hoy, por teléfono le colgué. Sonreí para mí misma y le subí volumen a la música de la radio.<br>Mire hacia el frente. Una luz me molestaba. Era una gandola que estaba en frente de mí.  
>Yo solo cerré los ojos. Y todo acabo.<p> 


	3. Solo buscaba un apartamento donde vivir

Necesitaba un apartamento donde vivir tranquilo y en paz.

Pase por más de seis lugares intentando encontrar algo bonito y tranquilo.  
>Pero la verdad lo único que quería era que el sofá fuese cómodo para ver los partidos de futbol.<br>Me senté en muchos, me caí muchas veces.  
>Llegue a un apartamento donde tenía esculturas de traseros.<br>El sofá era cómodo pero esas esculturas daban miedo.

-¿Es necesario que estén estos traseros aquí? – pregunte asustado.

Sabes que tu vivienda no es permanente, los dueños los están rentando por meses y todo lo que esta aquí debe seguir aquí.

-¿Y si solo los escondemos?

La arrendataria de nombre Esme negó con la cabeza cansada de mis tontas fobias.  
>salimos fuera mirando mas alla de la carretera, Esme seguía diciendo cosas que tenían poca importancia para mi sobre apartamentos en otros estados.<p>

Yo quería uno aquí, ¿Era tanto pedir? Los recuerdos de ella estaban en esta ciudad y no necesitaba irme y perderlos también.

-Garrett, Exactamente, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

No pude hablar un panfleto se pego a mi rodilla. Lo lance al aire fastidiado.

-Solo necesito un sofá comodo y una vista buena. Que tenga espacio y que sea tranquilo.

Ella asintió y saco su celular el mismo papel bolo a mi cara y se pego en ella quitándome la respiración.

Me imagine muriendo por un pedazo de papel insignificante, la vida es complicada a veces. Lo saque de mi cara y lo lei.  
>Tenía una dirección de un edificio en renta. – Esme, es una casualidad de la vida. Mira. – le tendí el papel que ella tomo descuidada mientras guardaba su celular de nuevo.<br>- la dirección es del edificio que tenemos aquí al frente.

Caminamos hacia el preguntamos a un vigilante sobre el edificio, nos guio a una puerta que la abrió sin dificultad. Nos invito a pasar. Suspire al verlo.

Era amplio la luz se colaba por la ventana, y la vista era lo mejor de todo. Se veía gran parte de la ciudad desde ese gran ventanal.

Mientra esme hablaba con el vigilante yo subi la pequeña escalera que me llevaría hacia la terraza individual que este tenia.

Senti que esme me siguió al cabo de un momento, yo estaba idiotizado por la magnifica vista.  
>- Este no lo alquilan desde hace un largo tiempo.<p>

-Hay alguna buena razón para eso?

-No se que le paso a la dueña de esto. – murmuro. – Pero tuvo que ser algo complicado, este edificio lo alquilan de mes a mes. No por demasiado tiempo.

-¡Oferta por el!

-No creo que sea posible.

Me perdi en la vista que se me presentaba.  
>- Ahora solo hay que ver de aquel sofá, dijiste que querias un buen sofá.<p>

Asentí mientras volvíamos dentro para yo aplastar mi culo en el sofá principal.

- Bueno hay unos edificios en Jacksonville que no hemos visto.  
>- Me gusta el sofá.<br>Dije acomodándome en el.  
>- Bueno. –Dijo ella- Hagamos negocios.<p>

Cerré negocios por unos meses.  
>Mi vida era patética, desde que mi esposa murió<br>Me la pasaba tomando cerveza en ese apartamento. Solo y sin nadie a mi lado.  
>Nadie me iba a visitar, porque decían que yo era un gruñón de primera, pero la soledad a veces es muy buena.<br>Fui al refrigerador. Camine a la sala para ver la ciudad por la ventana grande que había.  
>Vi una mujer morena de ojos cafe delante de mí. Ella solo me miro y gritamos al mismo tiempo. Mi cerveza voto espuma y yo solo la solté.<br>- Aquí no hay nada de valor, no hay dinero no hay drogas.- Dijo ella. ¿Por qué estaba ella en mi departamento recién alquilado?  
>- No estoy robando – le dije.<br>- Vale. Abra un albergue para los sin techos. Te daré dinero para el taxi – se acerco un poco a mi. –O para comer pero por favor no te lo gastes en cerveza.  
>¿Qué decía?<br>- Oye, no soy un sin techo.- respire profundo. - VIVO AQUÍ! – grite.  
>- Escucha. No puedes vivir aquí, porque aquí vivo yo. Este es mi piso.<br>- ¿Desde cuándo? - la mire perplejo.  
>- Desde que lo alquile.<br>- Lo alquilaste?  
>- Sí.<br>- Es justo lo que me faltaba.  
>- ¿Qué?<br>- El tipo del alquiler seguro nos estafo. Capaz y Hay más personas que viven aquí y no nos damos cuenta, pero tendrán la llave del departamento.  
>- ¿Qué? – Grito ella.- ¿Qué dices? ¡Estas son mis cosas!<br>- Como dices?  
>- Todas estas son mis cosas. Este es mi sofá esta es mi mesa. Ohhh! Y esta mancha? No sabes que es un posavasos? – dijo algo furiosa, yo solo estaba confundido. – me da igual quien seas, quiero que lo limpies.<br>Yo solo la miraba ella salió caminando a la cocina. Peleando y llamándome cerdo asqueroso.  
>La perseguí a la cocina para preguntarle de que hablaba.<br>- ¿Qué demonios te pasa?  
>Pero no estaba allí, respire intentando calmarme.<p>

Solo es una alucinación.

-No estoy loco… - susurre.

Salí al pasillo. Y no lo niego, algo asustado.  
>- ¡hola! – grite.<br>Mire por todos lados pero no había nada.  
>Busque una nueva manilla un taladro y la instale esa misma noche a la puerta.<br>Me di una ducha para relajarme un poco. Me coloque el paño me peine mirándome al espejo y la vi otra vez.  
>- Te he dicho que no tomes cerveza dentro de mi casa.<br>Asustado voltee a ver. Pero ya no estaba allí.  
>Mire al espejo de nuevo pero no vi nada.<p>

Fui a ver a un amigo. Jacob black, para contarle lo que me ocurría.  
>- ¿Qué pasa Garrett?<br>- Veo a alguien jake.  
>- Oh que bien Garrett eso me alegra te acuerdas la última vez que te presente a alguien? Me dejaste tirado allí, como si nada.<br>- No me refiero a eso tarado, a que veo a alguien. Que no existe.  
>- Ohhh! Se trata de una alucinación!<br>- Ya la he visto dos veces jake. En mi piso. Una mujer.  
>- Es atractiva?<br>Yo lo mire con ganas de matarlo.  
>- No existe Jacob.<br>- Vale vale, ya. Y cuando la viste? Estabas borracho?  
>Me preguntaba anotándolo en un papel.<br>- Bueno me había tomado algo. Pero borracho no.  
>- Garrett no me mientas. No te ayuda.<br>- Vale! Si estaba un poco borracho. Pero aun así no debería ver a esa mujer maniática del orden corriendo por mi piso. – dije mirándole – porque lo estás anotando? ¡Esto no es una sesión!  
>- Oye me estas ofendiendo soy tu amigo jake. Además no voy a cobrarte. Pero como esto se alargue más de una hora tendremos que llegar a un acuerdo… ¡ES BROMA ES UNA BROMA! Bien recapitulemos. Estabas borracho viste a una maniática.<br>- Si si como digas.  
>Me fui a mi departamento.<br>Me senté en el comodísimo sofá, mirando para los lados a ver si veía a esa mujer maniática.  
>Decidí darme una ducha.<br>Termine al salir me fije, mire a los lados a ver si estaba cerca. Me coloque la toalla y fui al espejo como la última vez que la vi, pero nada.  
>Me fui a la cama con pereza, y pensando en porque no la había visto en todo el dia. Ya había encontrado la luz? O yo era tan patético que ni un fantasma podía venir a verme?<br>Después de pensar muchas cosas como estas. Escuche una voz chillona. Era la mujer demente de nuevo.  
>- ¡ESTAS LOCO¡ ¿qué haces?<br>- Por dios que pasa? – dije mirando a todos lados aturdido.  
>- No quería hacerlo pero llamare a la policía.<br>Yo me voltee como si no estuviese viendo nada y me puse la almohada en la cara.  
>- Estoy dormido, Eres un sueño.-Chille.- Uno de esos en que sabes que estas soñando.<br>Ella solo respondió.  
>- ¿Cómo has vuelto a entrar?<br>- ERES TU LA QUE HA ENTRADO!-Dije molesto.  
>- Madre mía, es peor de lo que me imaginaba.<br>- Desaparece, no existes. – dije  
>- Esta bien. Voy a hacerte una serie de preguntas. Y contesta sinceramente.<br>• ¿Ha aumentado últimamente tu consumos de alcohol?  
>- Si, y que?<br>• Yyy… oyes voces y ves cosas que no son reales?  
>- Pues es evidente que si.<br>• ¿ y se lo has consultado a un especialista en salud mental?  
>- ¿Qué? Como lo sabes? ALEJATE DE MI.<br>• Te sientes paranoico crees que todos van por ti?  
>- Porque me haces tantas preguntas?<br>Ya estaba asustado.  
>• Lo considerare un si. Escúchame. Estas fantaseando y te has convencido de que has alquilado un piso que en realidad pertenece a otra persona. – dijo. – coje esa almohada!<br>Yo la mire un poco asustado.  
>- Cojéla.<br>Ahora si estaba convencido, me estaba volviendo loco.  
>- Detrás de ella hay una manchita roja, sin querer le cayó jarabe.<br>Yo mire y si tenía esa manchita.. Quien es ella?  
>- Si esa tarado. ¿Cómo iba a saber esto? Porque esas almohadas las compre en un lugar muy fino. Allí en el gavetero tengo el recibo. Ábrelo y compruébalo. – dijo. – creo que deberías aceptar que eres un enfermo mental.<br>- Enserio?  
>- Si este piso es mío. Todo esto es mío…<br>Miro a la derecha.  
>- Y mi foto?<br>- ¿Que?- pregunte asustado - que foto?  
>- Allí había una foto de mi. – Se acerco a la cama. - justo allí en la mesita.<br>- Estaba vacía cuando me instale.  
>- ¡PUES ESTABA ALLI! Vale estoy harta se acabó voy a llamar a la policía.<br>- No, no la llames.  
>- Demasiado tarde.<br>Fue a tomar el celular pero algo extraño pasaba. Ella no podía agarrarlo era como una persona transparente. Yo la mire extrañado y asustado.  
>- ¿Qué le has hecho al teléfono? Porque no puedo agarrarlo?<p>

Hizo dos intentos más.  
>- No te muevas usare el de la cocina.<br>Yo me le quede mirando mientras ella se dirigía a la cocina.  
>Ahora si estaba muy asustado.<p>

* * *

><p>Espero les guste, pronto actualizo.<p>

3

¡Feliz año nuevo para todas!


	4. Intentando matar algo que ya esta muerto

**CAPITULO3 Intentando matar algo que ya esta muerto.**

Al otro día llame a mi agente de departamentos. Le pregunte que si tenía alguna dirección de algún familiar de la inquilina anterior. Pero dijo que no. me pregunto que para que y le dije para saber de ella.  
>Dije que si creía que la chica había muerto. Y me dijo que era lo más probable.<p>

Seguí caminando y me encontré con una tienda donde vendían puras cosas para hacer brujería.  
>Con la intención de buscar un libro para tratar de hacer que ese fantasma no entrara más a mi departamento.<br>- ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?- escuche una voz detrás de mi.  
>Se me había acercado un chico muy raro.<br>- No. – Respire profundo. - bueno…. ¿Tu crees en esto?  
>El me miro con su cara de estúpido.<br>- Nunca se cree, hasta que lo ves.  
>Me dio un libro donde podía leer cosas del mas allá y esas tonterías.<br>- Oye, ¿que clase de encuentro has tenido?  
>- ¿Encuentro?<br>- Ectoplasma, etersonoro. Tengo un libro brutal de espiritismos. – dijo señalando unos libros – ¿Se comunica contigo?  
>- Por supuesto. – Pensé en la manera que me gritaba cuando no colocaba un posavasos. -Se comunica sin ningún problema. -Dije en tono burlón.<br>- Fascinante, tengo lo que necesitas.  
>Me hecho a la mano como 15 libros.<p>

Después de llegar a casa comencé a leer y uno tenía cosas para espantar espíritus.  
>- Espíritu despierta. Espíritu copera – decía yo con una vela en la mano. – espíritu que permanece, espíritu que aparece. – Mire a todos lados – ee..sss-taas aquí? Venga sé que estas, siempre estas jodiendome la vida.<p>

No la vi, lo que era muy extraño. Ella siempre estaba.  
>- Muy bien, tengo una grande taza de café. En la mano y no hay ningún posavasos en la mesa así que lo voy a colocar aquí.<br>Al bajar la mano yo sabía que aparecería.  
>- ¡NI TE ATREVAS!<br>- Tee-tenemos que hablar.  
>- ¿De qué?<br>- Aam, no has pensado que hay algo extraño en el modo en que pasas los murales todos los días?  
>- Pues creo que si, resulta extraño tener a un indigente en tu departamento.<br>Ah! Que insoportable.  
>- No soy un… - ¿Ya qué? – volvamos a empezar, ¡Hola, soy Garrett! y tu eres…<br>Ella miro a los lados, realmente confundida. Acaso no sabía su nombre?  
>- Yo soy amh! – Dijo mirando a la taza de café que había en la mesa – Isabella, soy Isabella. Me llamo Isabella. – dijo decidida al fin.<br>- ¿Qué?- solte con sarcasmo- No te sabias tu nombre? Lo acabas de ver en esa taza de café – le acuse.  
>- Oye sé muy bien cómo me llamo.<br>- Bueno, cuando fue la última vez que recuerdes que hablaste con alguien que no sea yo?  
>- El otro día. Amm – dijo confundida - ¡el otro día!<br>- Y , y cuando no estás aquí. Que haces?  
>- Desde luego, mucho más que tú. Eso es seguro.<br>- Otra pregunta. Te ha pasado algo dramático recientemente?  
>- Como qué?<br>- No lo sé cómo… ¿MORIRTE POR EJEMPLO?  
>Dije en tono sarcástico.<br>- ¿Cómo puedes decirme eso? – grito.  
>- Cálmate. – Le toque el hombro pero mi mano traspaso, como si fuese transparente.<br>- ¡QUITAME LAS MANOS DE ENCIMA, PERVERTIDO!  
>- Tranquila no quii..ero hacerte daño solo intento ayudarte, aceptar el hecho de que estas…- no me dejo terminar.<br>- No estoy muerta.  
>- Hecha un vistazo debería de haber una luz brillante por aquí – dije<br>- No hay nada. – respondió.  
>- ¡CAMINAA HACIAA LAA LLUZZ ISABELLA!<br>- No hay ninguna luz, no estoy muerta si estuviera muerta lo sabría. – estaba histérica. En el momento que hablaba ya estábamos por la cocina y no podía creer lo que veía, ella estaba en medio de la mesa, como si fuese transparente. No podía tocarla. Traspasaba la mesa.. ¡ELLA ERA UN FANTASMA!  
>- ¿Que me está pasando? – dijo mirando a los lados y asustada. ¿No era obvio lo que le pasaba?<br>- ¡ESTAS MUERTA!  
>- Deja de decir eso – dijo molesta.<br>Me fue a dar una bofetada, pero no sentí nada. No sentía su tacto…  
>- Has fallado – solo le dije en tono burlón.<br>Ella metió su mano en mi cabeza y comenzó a hacer Cosas, la movía de un lado al otro. Pero yo no sentía su tacto. Solo sentía un leve cosquilleo.  
>- Oye ya basta.<br>Ella seguía, tenía la nariz arrugada y el ceño fruncido..  
>- BASTA, BASTA!<br>Ella seguía molestándome.  
>- Me das dolor de cabeza – dije ella solo seguía intentando tocarme, mientras yo la esquivaba. – déjame en paz.<br>Ella me iba persiguiendo.  
>- Quieta, quieta.<br>- Quédate tranquilo Garrett.  
>Seguía molestando mi cara.<br>- Oye no es mi culpa que estés así. Solo quiero que te largues - le dije molesto.  
>- LARGATE TÚ. – dijo. Trato de empujarme pero un fantasma no puede tocarme, traspaso mi cuerpo y cayo por el ventanal hacia el vacío, gritando como loca. Bueno la verdad es que esa maniática estaba loca.<br>Yo solo mire por el ventanal mientras ella caía gritando.  
>- Descansa en paz. – dije voltee a para sentarme en mi sofá. Y me lleve un buen susto.<br>- No me voy.  
>Yo la mire con mala gana.<p>

Entre a la ducha pero esta maniática me perseguía por todos lados. Así que no podía bañarme desnudo.  
>Cuando Salí de la ducha ella estaba sentada en el inodoro con las piernas cruzadas. Yo solo tome la toalla y me la coloque.<br>- ¿Estas cómoda?  
>- La verdad es que no, y menos viendo tus piernas feas y peludas. – dijo.<br>Yo puse mala cara y Salí a mi cuarto, me puse mi pijama para dormir. Y fui por una cerveza a la nevera.  
>Al abrirla estaba ella en la nevera, yo me asuste claro. Que mujer o en este caso. ¿Qué fantasma entraría en la nevera?<br>Yo tome una cerveza.  
>- Otra más valla, valla.. – dijo en tono burlón. Yo solo cerré la nevera con fuerzas.<br>Me senté a ver el tv, y ella se sentó delante de mí y delante del tv. A cantar..  
>- COMO YOOOOOOOOO! COMO YOOOOO!<br>Le subí volumen al tv.  
>Ella grito más fuerte.<br>- NADIEEEE TE A AMADOOOO!

Apague la tv.  
>- ¡basta!<br>Tome una revista de la mesa, Ella siguió cantando.  
>- CADA HORA UNA ETERNIDAD! CADA AMANECER COMENZAR ILUCIONESSS NADA MAS….<br>- Ya está, se acabó estoy harto de ti. He sido amable pero ahora voy a echarte. – dije furioso.  
>Contrate un cura.<br>- ¡EL PODER DE CRISTO TE OBLIGA!  
>Decía echando agua bendita. Creo que el cura estaba más loco que la maniática.<br>- ¡EL PODER DE CRISTO TE OBLIGA!  
>Yo estaba delante del cura.<br>- Ni siquiera puede verme – chillo Bella.  
>- MAS A LA IZQUIERDA! – le grite al cura.<br>- ¡EL PODER DE CRISTO TE OBLIGA! – dijo echando apuradamente agua a la izquierda.  
>- Lo vas a limpiar tú. – dijo ella marchándose de ese lugar.<p>

Contrate a espanta espíritus.  
>Eran chinas, seguro me ayudarían.<br>Yo me senté en el sofá mientras ellas hacían maniobras con fuego por el aire.  
>La maniática se sentó al lado de mí, seguro esperando algún efecto.<br>- Van a activar el detector de humos.  
>Dicho y hecho, Sonó la alarma. Ellas salieron corriendo del lugar, yo sin saber que hacer me puse las manos en la cara.<p>

Contrate a unos cazadores de espíritus.  
>Llegaron con maquinitas de colores, una de esas maquinitas sonó en la mesa de la sala.<br>- Papa, aquí esta corre.  
>Le dijo el chico, seguro a su padre.<br>El llego con una cosa con especie de pirámide.  
>Mientras el aparato seguía sonando, coloco la pirámide encima de donde se suponía que estaba el espíritu..<br>Tomaron la cosa con especie de pirámide y la sacudieron en un frasco.  
>- Ya está señor tenemos el espíritu.<br>Me mostro el frasco. Pero lo que ellos no sabían era que yo podía ver a ese "espíritu" que por cierto estaba al lado de mí.  
>- ¿Esta seguro?<br>- Si, seguro está aquí atrapado. Lo tirare al barril. - y salió de allí.

El chico de la biblioteca, decidió ayudarme.  
>El llego y se sentó tenso en el sofá de la sala.<br>- Ya está? Solo tienes que sentarte? – dije.  
>- He, quieres timbres y silbidos o solo una lectura? – dijo mirándome.<br>Allí apareció Isabella.  
>- Oh vamos, tampoco puede verme. Por alguna horrible razón solo me ves tú.<br>Yo la mire un poco molesto, haciéndole señas para que cerrara la boca.  
>- Veamos hay algo, Siento una presencia.<br>Dijo el tonto de la biblioteca.  
>- Que original dime más. – Dijo ella con tono incrédulo.<br>- Es hostil, no te quiere aquí. – Me dijo ese chico  
>- No lo hace mal. Es la verdad, no te quiero aquí. – dijo Isabella en tono burlón.<br>- Debes irte tío – me dijo - yo lo haría.  
>Ese tonto, como cree que me iré. Es mi departamento.<br>- No, no pienso irme.  
>- Me gusta – dijo la maniática.<br>- No sientes eso? Es como un rayo de odio dirigido solo a ti.  
>- Este chico vale mucho – Soltó ella..<br>- ¡PUES NO ME VOY! – dije ya un poco molesto.  
>- ¿Por qué no? este piso no esta tan bien hé.<br>- ¿Qué? – protesto La maniática.  
>- Claro que si – dije yo.<br>- Y esa vista – coincidió ella.  
>- Y la chimenea – dije yo, la verdad estábamos en sincronización. Nos miramos un momento. Con odio tal vez.<br>- Oye tío, tienes algo para refrescarme? Estoy seco el 99%. Una cerveza me vendría bien.  
>Yo lo mire con rabia, porque no me ayudo en nada.<br>- Ven. – dije molesto.  
>Salimos a la cocina y yo le di la cerveza. Se la tomo a pecho y sin hacer una pausa para respirar.<br>Yo ya estaba desesperado, esperando a que el terminara.  
>- Irme no es la solución – Dije - ¿Puedes hablar con ella y decirle que pase al otro bando?<br>- Puedes hablar con ella? – Isabella estaba al lado de mi haciéndome burla.  
>Yo la mire con odio.<br>- No quiere entender que esta muerta. Le he dicho que camine hacia la luz pero no me hace caso.  
>- ¡que no hay ninguna luz! – Protesto Isabella<br>- Espera – dijo el chico – de que va esto?  
>- Bla bla bla bla. – hice muecas moviendo mis manos.<br>- Tu crees que esto me gusta? – Dijo la loca molesta – crees que esto es fácil para mi? Se que algo ha cambiado, se que algo no está bien. Puedo traspasar paredes.  
>- Eh, mira. No voy a poder ayudarte. Es el espíritu más vivo con el que me he cruzado no va a ninguna parte.<br>- ¿A qué te refieres?  
>- Estoy de acuerdo con ella, no esta muerta.<br>Mientras el decía esto yo mire a la loca incrédulo, mientras su cara me decía " te gane, yo sabia que tenia la razón. No estoy muerta tarado"  
>- En cambio tu, ahg tienes que solucionar esto tío. – dijo moviendo las manos sobre mi – en serio, es el aura mas sombría que he visto. Te esta chupando la vida. Te esta matando, tienes que dejar que se valla.<br>- No se como, ella se niega a marcharse – dije. Ya estaba molesto acaso nadie me entendía?  
>- No es la chica espíritu, me refiero a la otra – dijo tocándome el pecho – la que tienes aquí dentro. Eso es lo que te obsesiona verdad?<br>Mientras el me decía esto, Isabella se acercaba.  
>- No quiero hablar de esto.<br>- Ya entiendo – dijo Isabella– te dejo por otro, por algún tipo que no tiene un sofá pegado al culo.  
>- Cállate. – dije.<br>- ¿Qué? No puedo meterme contigo? Has traído a un cura para que me eche de aquí, y yo menciono que te han dejado yy… - no la deje terminar, ella no tenia porque meterse en mis asuntos personales.  
>- ¡TU NO TIENES NI PUTA IDEA DE LO QUE HABLAS ASI QUE CIERRA LA BOCA!<br>Salí caminando de allí, a la terraza. Mientras las lagrimas corrían por mis mejillas.  
>Quería tirarme por allí hacia el vacío. Me sentía destrozado.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5 Investigaciones

Capitulo anterior.

- Lo siento – dijo – lo he estado pensando y seguramente no te conozco del todo. lo alquile por la azotea, pensaba plantar un jardín aquí. No me enrollare, yo lo siento mucho. A mucha gente cuando pierde a alguien le consuela hablar del tema.

Yo no quería que ella tuviera otra manera de como burlarse de mi.  
>- ¡PUES A MI NO ME APETECE HABLAR DE ELLA!<br>Grite mirándola.

Capitulo5:Investigaciones.  
>Ella me miro sorprendida.<br>- La ira también funciona – dijo yo solo voltee a seguir mirando hacia el vacío. – ¿A quien se referia?  
>- A tanya se llamaba tanya.<br>- ¿Quién era? – pregunto en tono amable.  
>- Mi mujer. – Salí caminando de allí dándole la espalda necesitaba un trago afuera. Salí de mi casa me percate que Isabella no me siguiera. Llegue a un bar, pero antes de entrar una mano me detuvo.<br>- No, esto no te va a ayudar – era ella, llegando en los momentos menos oportunos, genial.  
>- ¿Enserio? Y, ¿como lo sabes? ¿Has estado alguna vez en un bar? – dije empujando la puerta.<p>

Entre allí ignorando a esta espíritu loca viviente.  
>Allí estaba mi atolondrado amigo jacob, con unas chicas.<p>

- Wuju, amigo has despertado – dijo abrazándome – creía que no vendrías, que bien que estas aquí. Mira estas son Jess, Angela y Emily – Dijo esto señalando a las tres chicas que estaba a su lado – este es mi buen amigo Garrett.  
>- Encantado chicas. – dije sonriente.<br>- ¿Qué tomaras? – me pregunto jacob.  
>La rubia, que se encontraba detrás de mí respondió como si le fuese pedido opinión.<br>- Café.  
>- UNA CERVEZA – la contradije.<br>- Ni se te ocurra – dijo Isabella.  
>- ¡Que sea doble! – le grite al mesero.<br>Ella comenzó a agitar sus manos intentando darme, pero como era de costumbre yo me movía de un lado a otro para que no me tocara.  
>- ¡SI! Wu.. Esa es la onda tío – dijo el muy extrañado jake. – la emoción de un viernes en la noche – dijo sonriente.<br>Yo para disimular que estaba 'bailando' hice unos pasos improvisados y me quede tranquilo sonriendo como un estúpido.

- La bebida, no borrara lo que sientes. – Me dijo Isabella con el ceño fruncido.  
>- ¡Bien! – dije yo jake me miro aún mas extrañado..<br>- Eh, estas bien? – me dijo.

- Oye ya, despídete sal por la puerta y mete algo sólido en tu estomago – Me regaño. ¿Cómo era posible que los fantasmas regañaran? Se supone que ellos iban por la vida asustando gente no intentando regirlas.

- ¿Desde cuando eres mi madre? – dije yo. Jake me miro muy seriamente.

- Aah. Garrett ¿Cómo van esas alucinaciones?

- Bien, es algo pasajero – tartamudeé.

- No estás bien. – dijo rosalie mientras yo miraba a jake.

- Shh – susurre hacia ella –Solo es falta de sueño nada mas – le dije a jake.

Por fin el mesero me había traído mi bebida.

- Ni se te ocurra – Gruño ella furiosa yo me iba a pegar el baso en la boca – Ultima oportunidad para arrepentirte Garrett . – termino.  
>- ¿Y qué harás para quitármelo?<p>

Eso fue extraño ella atravesó mi cuerpo y no salió del otro lado como la primera vez.

Luego sentí que no era yo quien me manejaba. No puede ser posible ¿Ella podía hacer lo que estaba haciendo?  
>Mis manos se movían de un lado al otro salvajemente, y yo sin poder pararlas.<br>¿Qué hacia esa bruja jodiendome?  
>Cuando intentaba tomarme un trago me ganaba una cachetada de mi propia mano.<p>

- Garrett – Exclamo jake – basta.

Yo seguía forcejeando contra mi voluntad, pero no pude. Le lancé la bebida a una de las chicas que me había presentado jacob.

Con las manos en alto me disculpe. Pero no funciono.. Esa chica estaba enojada.

Isabella seguía dentro de mi haciendo que hiciera tonterías con mis manos y cuerpos.  
>Al fin al salir del bar me sentí bien, podía mover mi cuerpo.<p>

- ¿Estás loca? – grite.  
>- Algún día me darás las gracias – respondió.<br>- ¿Por qué?- dije furioso – por hacer que parezca un tarado frente a esa gente?

Ella parecía realmente avergonzada y hasta triste.

Camine de allí hasta llegar a una pequeña plaza, y sentarme en uno de esos puestos que hay en las plazas de la ciudad.  
>Sin darme cuenta ella estaba allí.<br>Me lleve un gran susto, debería de acostumbrarme a verla ya.  
>Ella tenía la vista fija al suelo. ¿Qué le ocurría?<p>

- ¿Por qué sigues aquí? – pregunte.  
>- Vaya pregunta, no tengo ni idea – dijo un poco triste. - ¿Por qué eres el único que puede verme?<br>- Y yo que se – respondí.  
>- Solo sé que cuando no estoy contigo es como si no existiera – Su mirada cambio. – Dios mío, puede que esté muerta.<p>

- ¡No me digas! – Dije con sarcasmo – nunca estuviera enterado que lo estabas. – La mire, ella se veía triste – lo siento, no quise decir eso en realidad.

- Ojala pudiese recordar de quien soy, o quien era. Así se acabarían los problemas – dijo bajando la cabeza – eh intentado averiguarlo, pero nada viene. No puedo hacer nada. – termino de decir esto mirándome suplicante.

Oh no, no esta vez.  
>- No me estarás pidiendo que te ayude verdad?<br>- Mira, puedes tomar esto de dos formas distintas – dijo – la primera que una mujer ha entrado a tu vida de una forma poco convencional, La segunda es que estás loco de remate y estas sentado en el banco de un parque hablando solo.

- Creo que prefiero la primera – dije.

- Vale, pues empecemos a investigar.. – dijo levantándose de su lugar.

Yo mire a los lados, mientras ella caminaba.  
>La seguí.<br>Volvimos a mi departamento, que ahora era nuestro a preguntar a ver si alguien por alguna casualidad de la vida la conocía.  
>Toque el primer timbre:<br>Una señora medio gordita salió a ver quién estaba.

- Conoce a el inquilino que vivía antes de mí? – Pregunte.  
>- Nah, creo que ese piso estaba vacío – dijo con un poco de dudas.<p>

Toque el segundo timbre:  
>Un hombre rubio, extraño y muy mal depilado salió a ver quién estaba allí.<br>- ¿Conoce si una chica vivía en el piso antes que yo?  
>- Eso era una chica? – Me dijo limpiándose las manos.<p>

Toque el tercer timbre:  
>- Allí no vivía nadie – me dijo el hombre con acento chino.<p>

- Yo era un fantasma antes de morir – sollozo isabella antes de tocar el cuarto timbre.

Yo la mire con tristeza.  
>Una chica delgada, muy guapa salido del apartamento.<br>- Hola. – dijo sonriente – en que puedo ayudarte?  
>- Oh por fin alguien normal – dijo isabella mientras yo me sentía incómodo con tanta hermosura al frente. – debíamos ser amigas – Isabella sonrió..<p>

- Hola soy nuevo inquilino – dije estrechándole una mano.

- Hola Garrett soy kate. Adelante – dijo.

- No ahora no puedo, quería preguntarte algo. El piso de arriba pertenecía a una mujer joven?

- Si, me parece que allí vivía alguien. Pero no era muy sociable. – dijo – como una de esas viejas con gatos pero sin gatos – rio – Te suena?

- Ya está, hemos acabado – solto Isabella un poco molesta – vámonos.

- Puedes ayudarme? – dijo mirándome Hey, ¿Me estaba coqueteando? – tengo una ventana que no puedo abrir.

- Estas de juego? – la voz de Isabella estaba llena de molestia.. Yo la mire haciéndole señas. Que cerrara la boca. – Está deseando que entres – dijo mirándola.

- Mira, puede que si haces palanca con un destornillador tal vez se abra – dije con nerviosismo. – me encantaría ayudarte pero tengo planes para cenar.

- Yo tengo el postre – dijo la muy sádica.

- ¡Dan ganas de vomitar!

- Está bien yooo….Yoo…Encantado – termine dándole una mano.

- Lo mismo digo rey. – Yo solo Salí caminando lo más rápido que pude de allí.

Llegamos al departamento, había dejado las llaves adentro ¡Mierda! Y la maniática como si me leyera el pensamiento me dijo que había unas llaves debajo de extintor de humos.  
>Yo cogí el extintor lo levante y como por arte de magia estaban las llaves allí.<p>

Entramos a ver, enserio necesitaba una cerveza.  
>- En serio quieres tomártela?<br>- Oh si, sí que quiero.  
>Buscaba un destapador y como no lo encontraba Isabella me decía dónde estaba.<br>Lo conseguí en un gabetero de la cocina.  
>Lo saque de allí, pero al levantarlo encontré dos papeles amarillos los abrí habían dos direcciones.<br>- Isabella – dije – tenemos pistas – sonreí.


End file.
